Trapped in the Sadistic Music Factory
by HaruNyan101
Summary: Based on the original song Sadistic Music Factory your in one of Miku's captured slaves eyes and how he got into the Factory and see him try and escape One shot just something I made up because I love the song :)


**A/N don't read if you haven't heard the original song by Hatsune Miku and know what it translates to :) I do use words from the original song and the whole story line is bases off of it enjoy reading XD**

Sadistic music factory fanfic

Everyday in this place is hell. Working for this girl is hell. Now life is hell. How did I even end up in this place.

*flashback* O.o  
"Hey who is that?" You ask your friend sitting beside you. You both were looking at a cute girl with aqua hair in pigtails, wearing a cute dress. She had a happy smile as she walked down the path. Her hair swaying in the wind it almost looked like she was some kind of Angel.

"I'm not sure but damn she's cute" Your friend sounding like he was about to run up and kiss her.

"I agree she is cute but we don't know her and I doubt we ever will...hey where did you go?" As I was talking to him he ran off to go say hi to her. I sighed and walked over to them.

She turned towards me and gave me a bright smile. She was defiantly some kind of Angel. "Hi, what's your name?" She asked holding out her hand to me.

I stared at her for a second trying to gather myself in my thoughts of how pretty she was, I shook her hand. "I'm Furuku nice to meet you"

She shook my hand surprisingly tight like she wanted something but I gave it no thought. "My name's Miku" She said in return. I smiled at her. "That's a beautiful name" I said making her smile some more.

We spent the whole day with Miku wandering around, looking at things, she even showed as how good she could sing. As it was getting late we started thinking we should really go home.

"Hey it's getting pretty late I might head off soon" Said my friend looking at his watch. Miku looked like she was thinking something important quickly and then turned to face my friend and me.

"Could you two maybe walk me home it's late and you never know what might happen?" She smiled a sweet smile again hoping for a good answer. My friend answered "I'm sorry Miku but I really have to get home I live quite far away but Fukuru can take you"

He glanced at me and I sighed nodding my head in agreement. It's not like I had anything to do when I got home. Miku looked angry for a bit but she noticed me looking at her and quickly smiled. What's up with this girl. Maybe she's one of those attention seeking girls that doesn't like being told no.

My friend walked home saying goodbye to Miku and hoped to see her again. Then it was just us. "Um so were do you live?" I asked not even knowing which direction to go in.

She said nothing and just walked. I followed her and looked at her, she had a half angry half happy look on her face. Honestly it kinda crept me out.

About ten minutes later we arrived at a very eery looking factory. It had warning signs on the gate but she opened it anyway. She noticed my shocked expression at the sight of this place and smiled at me. "It may look bad but it's cozy and nice" She reassured me.

As I walked inside the front yard of the factory she closed the gate behind me and locked it. She turned around smiled. "Come inside"

We both went into the factory which looked even worse on the inside. I started feeling really uneasy. We walked down a hall to what looked like a bedroom. "Let me get changed ok" She smiled and closed the door. I waited in the hallway looking side to side always feeling like something was gonna jump out at me.

She was soon done with changing and come out again. She was dressed in a tight black dress with a disk on it. She had black gloves on and long black shoes. Everything was outlined in the same aqua colour her hair is. She also had a hat on but what made me scared of her was she had moving Gears on her ankles and wrist. They were spinning even though there was nothing controlling them.

She had a big smile on her face and her eyes had gone red, she was no longer cute she was terrifying. This wasn't the Miku I had met this evening.

She laughed insanely and grabbed on to me. She took me down the hall and pushed me into another room. There were other guys there but they all looked sad, tired, nearly dead. I looked back to Miku who was about to close the door.

"Make Music and never stop otherwise I will do things worse to you then torture" With that she shut the door and locked it.

*flashback end* O.o

I felt so angry how I had fallen into Miku's trap so easily. I didn't want to live here, no body did but we were all her slaves now wether we liked it or not. We make music for her to feed off of so she is immortal. She gathers new people everyday and everyday one of her other slaves dies from exhaustion.

I had enough of Miku. Today was the day I was gonna escape. I'm not an eternal prisoner like she said. I'm gonna go to the police and get this girl arrested. I will escape.

When Miku came into the room again to check how we were doing and making sure no one has slacked off I ran at her. I shoved her over and ran for the door. I was out of the room.

I ran down the hallway to her bedroom. I hid in there knowing she was right behind me. I heard her scream angrily and search her room. She couldn't find me luckily. I heard her barge out of her room and down the hall to check other places.

I came out of my hiding place and breathed deeply and ran for it. I ran so fast down the hall and quickly opened the door and made it out into the front yard. I then went up to the gate.

I couldn't open it. The lock was to big. It was to high to climb over. I thought there was only one thing left to to do. "...HELP!" I screamed hoping anyone would hear me but no one did.

I heard footsteps behind me and I felt breathing against me. I was so scared to turn around knowing who was there but I had no choice. I turned to look at Miku right in the eyes.

"Found You"


End file.
